


Delay Spell / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: PWP, R-18, 奶一口时魔←给擦鱼影三位老师交接棒(wink)
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Delay Spell / 于桑

“我就、不该信……”  
说话人咬牙切齿，句尾的宾语被那一瞬间爆发的快感灭顶。  
“服从或是反抗，退路的选择权本在你手。”求学者端起务实的态度，俯身献上安抚的亲吻。但不等他触及男人的双唇，对方已按耐不住挺腰将下身紧贴上来，其次是胸口和颤抖着攀上背部的双手。这与十数分钟前仍在专心于研读调查队资料，对撩拨衣物、玩弄乳头、乃至带有明确目的性的抚慰性器的行为熟视无睹一脸淡漠的理智者——显然是判若两人了。  
“于里昂热！你做了什么！”  
男人的惊叫有些破音。意识到不对的时候，他眼睁睁看着自己前一刻依然安宁平和的分身在一瞬间叫嚣着苏醒和狂放，刚才被抚摸过的部位无一不漏开始因想要更多而疼痛起来，性欲无中生有，紧急缺氧的大脑被突如其来的快感强夺了主权。而那一刻，他眼中的智者只是优雅的合上了怀表，甚至不在彼此伸手可触及的范围里。  
逆位的世界树之干。  
占星盘闪现的是大地神的祝福，却也是光阴之神的诅咒。  
“众神之长始作时刻，乃有天地之理。”大魔法师踱步走近的同时摊开手掌以示清白，“多年前机缘之下我在森之南打开土天之门，从不曾想今日时间之力可为我所用……桑克瑞德……”  
“时间之力”，男人因被唤到名字错失了显而易见的关键字，从欲望的漩涡中抬起头等待下文，等来的却只有更多的抚慰和开拓。身体变得不像他自己了：前一波的愉悦如意外之喜意犹未尽，但期盼之中的揉捏和套弄并没有带来实时的快感。他甚至明确感知到对方的阴茎在穴口试探着深浅，但缺席已久的刺激才是对神经的煎熬。  
“于里昂热……”男人焦虑的发言被抽插顶散，精灵的眼中闪着知无止境的光芒，但在他看来却算不上多好的兆头；而这也在他看到对方嘴角勾起弧度的下一秒得到了验证。  
“……！！”  
快感如海啸般轻易摧毁理智的防线，他甚至没来得及呼救就被乱流卷走。无意识搭上对方手臂的位置想必会给明天留下爪痕之礼吧，肠壁搅紧体内的肉棒索求无度，顶在精灵小腹上的性器不自觉的沿着肌肉的浅沟磨蹭，无论哪一点都让姗姗来迟的羞耻反复翻倍。  
“混蛋……！”男人徒劳的咒骂，尤其当他看到成功忍住了射精冲动的精灵又开始往深处探索，也毫不吝啬的将唇印大方留在自己脖颈和乳尖上的时候。  
“滥用光阴之罪，令纯洁之物沾染浊秽之过失，恐怕泥狱才是适合我的终结之所。”精灵叹息着反思，却毫无悔改之意。  
“还有多久……”男人忍不住想移开视线，不去看自己在精灵手中宣示存在感的分身。但那灵巧的指尖轻抠软皮来回搓弄铃口，视觉效果带来的不安与期待齐头并进。  
“13秒。”精灵在亲吻的间隙给出一个数字。“12……”  
完了。  
早就被训练得接近完美的生物钟从未背叛过他，哪怕他拼命想摆脱那个时间的魔咒，但本能执行倒计时的举动几近冷漠无情。  
“……手，不要一起……”  
他急了，想在最后关头不至于满盘皆输，至少不应该再放任精灵掌控他的全部。但楔入深处的硬物丝毫没留给他可乘之机，更不用说对方逐渐沉溺之时仿佛想把龟头的形状印在他的身体里。  
“放……唔……”  
他依稀记得精灵是放开了几秒的。但那毫不掩饰渴求与惊喜、混杂着得逞的坦诚目光逼得他毫无退路，因而当欲望之海随着喷涌而出的浅色液体漫延全身、波及到从脸上抹去体液又把它们含入嘴里的精灵时，选择放过自己算是男人最后的一点狡黠。

END.


End file.
